


Chance Meeting

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Day 22 of Beetober - Motorcycle, how about a chance meeting of two young women at a coffee house?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Chance Meeting

The day was picturesque, wisps of cloud floated across the sky providing intermittent relief from the sun whose persistence to brighten the landscape was admirable. Beneath the shelter of a parasol at a coffee house’s table sat a feline faunus. Her amber eyes flitted across the pages of a book, evidently dogeared and well-worn from years of love and countless recaps.

A rumble of an engine disrupted the peace, drawing the narrowed gaze of the young woman, who’s ears flicked in irritation. Before her was a motorcycle in pristine condition, with a rather unusual yellow and black colour scheme. Though it wasn’t the bike that caught her attention, no, it was its owner. A woman in a bomber jacket, aviator shades and gorgeous blonde locks that tumbled down her back, cascading like a waterfall as they were released from the confines of her helmet.

The woman was a sight for sore eyes and Blake surreptitiously allowed her own pair to drift across the blonde’s frame, her molten gaze hidden from view behind her sunglasses. As much as she tried to convince herself, her cheeks weren’t red from the sun. The blush became increasingly apparent as lilac eyes peered in her direction with a tip of the aviators. A confident smile graced those lips, so infectious that Blake’s quirked upward in response.

Before she knew it that very same blonde-haired woman sauntered her way, her footsteps surprisingly soft in those boots. “Is this seat taken?” Even her voice was like honey, a gentle tone that caught Blake by surprise, her ears leaning towards it subconsciously. “I guess it is now…” It was the blonde’s turn to become flustered, a hand rising to rub the back of her neck sheepishly, “Yang, Yang Xiao Long.” Raising her hand, gracefully Blake shifted her shades to rest upon the top of her head once more, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yang, I’m Blake.”


End file.
